Waking up Alone on Christmas
by MacTruckLiv
Summary: Everywhere I hear all kinds of Christmas cheer but its not for me since you have gone it seems that ill be left without a Christmas gift ill be spending Christmas all alone no one to wish me merry Christmas I wish that I could share that laughing everywhere I could hang up my best pose but I'm sure Santa knows ill be spending Christmas all alone I'm so blue because I'm missing you
1. Chapter 1

I did this once already but some people didn't like it so I fixed it up a bit

"I rolled over in bed to see the blinds to my window open and saw the snow falling and the bright New York sun shining through. I groaned and looked at the clock and saw the date, December 25. I quickly got up and ran to my mom and dad's room. I had screamed bloody murder at the sight of my parent's bed room..."

Her name is Natalia and this is her Christmas story and why it was the worst ever.

There was blood all over the walls and in the bed were her parents bodies, the bed was soaked in their blood, clumps of hair were on the floor, and photos and other items were thrown on the floor. Her mom's neck was sliced open and her eyes were wide open, her dads face was wrapped in plastic wrap and both their hands and legs were bound together by fishing wire.

*1 hour later*

Natalia was in the living room, police officers and paramedics were all over the house going in and out the front door, there was caution tape separating neighbors from the crime scene. She looked over towards the Christmas tree; presents surrounding it, she looked above the tree and saw the framed photo of her, her mom, and her dad taken earlier this week. She closed her eyes letting a tear fall as the police officer sat in front of her and told Natalia her name and her partners name. "I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Nick Amaro." Natalia didn't look up; she didn't want to, so without looking up she said, "I don't know what happened. I woke up so excited because it was Christmas... I went to get my mom and dad..." Natalia broke down and started crying and she couldn't stop. Olivia looked up at Nick then went and sat down next to Natalia and put an arm around her to comfort her, but Natalia pulled away and screamed, "No! Stop... please don't touch me.." Everybody looked at Natalia and Olivia then looked at Nick then to Natalia. "I'm sorry... I-I..." Natalia said looking down wrapping her arms around herself as more tears came.

Olivia just looked at Natalia and said, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"Do you have anyone else to stay with?" Nick asked

Natalia looked at Olivia for a second and Olivia saw fear in her eyes. Natalia looked down and shook her head "N-no... I don't..." Natalia rubbed her hand up and down on her shoulder still looking down.

"Are you sure? No aunt, uncle, grandparent? What about your father, your biological father?" Nick said

Natalia looked up at him quickly "who told you my mom remarried?"

"Your neighbor" Nick replied

Olivia looked at Natalia again and Natalia looked down "I can't stay with him."

"Why's that?" Olivia asked

"N-nothing... I just... I just don't want to live with him."

"Why don't you want to stay with your father?"

...

**_I'll update later once i get some reviews. Please review, this is my first time, I'd like to know how I did, please and thank you, until next time! _**


	2. Chapter 2

…"I just…" Natalia just kept staring at the ground when all of a sudden her mind flashed back to a horrifying event that had taken place 3 years ago when her mother and father had separated. It was Natalia's first time staying with her father since it.

*flash back*

Natalia was sitting on the couch watching True Blood in the living room of her father's new apartment. He was supposed to be home an hour ago, he promised Natalia he would. He stumbled though the door and Natalia looked over at him and said "Dad…"

He instantly looked at her and then headed to the kitchen, and she watched him as he stumbled almost falling, trying to get there. He looked through a draw to find duck tape and his hand cuffs *her dads a cop* He then stumbled to his room.

*later in the flashback* Natalia headed to her room and fell asleep. Her father goes into her room and quickly put a piece of duck tape over her mouth and then put the hand cuffs around her wrists. She tried to fight but he held her down and raped her, then beat her. After that he took the cuffs off of her and left. She cried herself to sleep that night, the next day her mom picked her up, but didn't notice the bruises. (She never told her mom or stepfather or anyone, and she hasn't seen her father since.)

*flashback ends*

"I-I…" Natalia's eyes started filling with tears and Olivia asked again "Why can't you stay with your father?"

Natalia says quietly almost a whisper "He raped me…"

Olivia and Nick both heard what she said and exchanged glances with each other.

Olivia said "When?"

"Three years ago…"

"Did your mom or stepdad know?" Asked Nick

"No… I didn't tell anyone… I haven't seen him since then."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know… I tried to forget about it but I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes… There he was again on top of me… Inside of me..." Natalia tried to wipe the tears away but each time she did more would come. "I didn't want to tell because he was my father…"

"Natalia, he hurt you. He raped you. That's a serious crime, Natalia. What if he raped some other girl because you didn't tell?"

"It wouldn't be my fault… Don't tell me that he raped someone and try to blame it on me because I didn't tell anyone… It isn't my fault if he did… I just wanted to forget about it… About him, he's not my father anymore." Natalia looked up and finally made eye contact with Olivia and continued "John is my dad not him, John may not be my blood father but he's been there for me for the last 3 years and he hasn't hurt me either. _He _is my father." Natalia looked back down.

Nick was looking around and found a picture hidden inside of a book it was Natalia and her mother and another man in the photo on the back it said. "September 12, 2010 Natalia age 11, Jackson age 35 (father), and Cassie age 33 (mother)"

Nick was studying the picture and looked over at Natalia then back to her father in the picture, he couldn't see any resemblance between Natalia and her father in the picture. He set the picture down and decided not to bring it to Olivia's attention. Later that night Natalia was supposed to go to the precinct where Olivia was going to let her stay for the night. She was looking through a box of papers that her mother had. Natalia found a letter that had her name on it. She went to her room to finish packing her things for the night and put the letter in her bag, along with other photos of her, John, and her mom.

They finally got to the precinct and Olivia led Natalia to the cribs for her to lie down. Natalia sat down on a bed and Olivia left to go back to her desk. Once the door shut Natalia opened the letter and started reading it.

Dear Natalia, If your reading this it means I'm probably gone and I haven't yet told you something that I know I should have told you a long time ago I guess I just couldn't find the right time while I was with you. But...

**What was it that Cassie (Natalia's mother) needed to tell Natalia but couldn't find the right time while she was still alive?**

**Find out next chapter, please review, thank you, love you all, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Natalia, If your reading this it means I'm probably gone and I haven't yet told you something that I know I should have told you a long time ago I guess I just couldn't find the right time while I was with you. But Jackson, the man I told you was your birth father; there was more than I ever told you. When I was 20 I was dating a man named Simon Marsden we had been dating and one we had sex, 9 months later, you came along, you were the most precious little baby in the world, Simon said you were his baby girl, his little angel sent from heaven just for him. But when you were one, Simon left. He said he didn't have the money to support me and you, he dropped out of our lives just like that, I never told you because I didn't want you to go looking for him and him disappoint you, I'm sorry. Remember, you'll always be my baby girl, my precious little angel sent straight from heaven just for me to make my life better; I love you forever and always- _

_Mommy, xoxoxo._

Natalia looked over the letter and read it over and over again. She got up and went to find Olivia. Natalia got to Olivia's desk and set the letter down in front of her. Olivia looked up at Natalia and said 'What's this?"

"Read it…"

Olivia read the letter and when she saw her brother's name _Simon Marsden _on it she couldn't believe. She set the letter down and looked at Natalia. "This was from your mother?"

Natalia nodded "I found it in her dresser while looking for pictures…"

Olivia stood up and said "I'll be right back"

Olivia picked up the letter and went to Captain Cragen office. She set the letter on his desk and said "Natalia just gave this to me… it's from her mother, it's about Simon…"

Cragen looked at Olivia after reading the letter "You think Simons her dad?"

"I don't know for sure, but I believe it, she looks just like him, the curly brown hair, same eye color, even smile."

Cragen nodded, "what are you going to do?"

Olivia looked at the ground "I don't know… first, I'm going to call him."

"That's a good start" Cragen replied. Olivia turned to leave.

"Olivia wait… Simon is your brother, so if Natalia is his daughter then she's your niece too. What's going to happen to her?" Cragen questioned.

"If she is my niece and he can't or doesn't want her… then I'll let her stay with me" Olivia said.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia lend back in her chair unable to concentrate, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out her phone dialing Simon's number. The phone in Simon's pocket rang 2 times before he answered. "Liv?"

"Simon... We need to talk."

"Liv, everything okay?"

"Will you meet me somewhere tomorrow at 10?"

"Where at?"

"The Chipped Cup, on Broadway."

"Yea, okay, sure."

"Thanks Simon... See you there"

"Okay..."

"Bye, Simon"

"Bye, Liv" Olivia hung up and stood up putting her phone in her turned around meeting Natalia's tear stained cheeks. "Natalia"

"Was that...my dad?..." Natalia said already knowing the answer.

Olivia nodded "Yes"

"Do you know him well?"

"He's my... my half-brother"

"I want to go with you tomorrow..."

"Natalia, I don't think-"

"Please..." Natalia pleaded tears filling her eyes.

"Okay... you can go..." Olivia breathed out.

An hour later Natalia and Olivia had gone back to the cribs and Natalia got in one bed and Olivia got into the one next to her. Olivia had fallen asleep but Natalia couldn't she was listening to Olivia's soft snores as her mind drifted back to Simon's picture. She could see the resemblance between herself and Simon. She had the same curly dark brown hair as him and the same eye color. She even had the same smile as him. The next morning Natalia was asleep in the bed with her knees pulled up to her stomach and one of her hands tucked under her chin and the other under her pillow. She was snoring softly when Olivia came into get her at 9:45 am to leave. Natalia rolled over and stretched out opening her eyes and meeting Olivia's. Olivia greeted her by saying "Morning sleepy bug."

Natalia for the first time since Christmas smiled but then it faded thinking about how much she smiled like Simon. She slowly sat up, "What time is it?" She asked.

"15 till 10 came in to wake you up so you can get ready." Natalia stood up stretching her bones and muscles. She grabbed her bag from beside the bed and pulled out a pair of light distressed skinny blue jeans a white tank, tight white shirt, black and white varsity jacket with her initials, NM (Natalia Marie) on it, black and purple studded belt, and her purple vans. She looked at Olivia and Olivia stood up saying "I'll be at my desk when you're done." Natalia nodded and as soon as the door shut she got undressed and then dressed in the clean clothes. She put all of her stuff away and went down to find Olivia.

"Ready?" Olivia said as Natalia came up to her.

"Yea"

At _The Chipped Cup_

Olivia and Natalia were sitting in a booth on the same side Olivia was drinking some coffee and Natalia was staring at her cup of ice water. The bell rang signaling that someone just came in. Natalia looked up at the door and saw Simon come walking up to them.

She looked back down as he greeted Olivia with a hug, "hey Liv", He looked over at Natalia, "And who's this?" he smiled at Natalia.

Olivia sat back down and Simon sat down next to her. Olivia looked over at Natalia for a second.

"…She's my niece…"

Simon looked at Olivia confused, "What?" he asked.

"Simon, this is Natalia, her mom dated you back in '98. She's your daughter…"

Review please, I had it as Simon being the bad guy at first but a few didn't like it that way so I changed it to this, hope you like tell me if y'all have any sort of idea that'll go good with this story, please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Simon looked at Olivia confused, "What?" he asked.

"Simon, this is Natalia, her mom dated you back in '98. She's your daughter…"

Simon stared at Natalia for a minute or two he was slowly seeing she looked like himself and her mother, who he remember very well. "Cassie?" he asked knowing that was her mom.

She nodded, "that's my mom… she never spoke about you… she never mentioned you being my dad, not one time… she said in a letter that the night I was born you said I was your baby girl, your precious little angel –"

"Sent from heaven just for me..." he finished looking down.

"Why did you leave?"

"…I –I had to, your mom didn't have the money to support me and you both, and I figured it'd be easier for her if I left… so she didn't have to support me, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Natalia looked down "I was raped…" she blurted out and immediately wanted to take it back. Simon's eyes grew big as he heard her words.

"You were…raped?"

"Yes… after you left mom got another bf they got married and divorced when I was 11, it was my first time seeing him after that. He came home drunk and while I was sleeping came in my room and raped me… "

Simon's eyes dropped he felt as if it were his fault she was raped. He felt as if, if he were there instead of that man, then she wouldn't have gotten raped. "I'm so sorry…" he said…

They sat in silence for a while "Olivia…" Natalia began.

Olivia looked up "Yes?" she asked.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked her new aunt.

Olivia looked over to Simon, "Liv…" he shook his head "I've got no room, with Ty and baby Olivia… I'm sorry…"

"You can't make room?" Olivia asked, "She's your daughter, your blood, Simon."

Simon looked over to Natalia, his phone began ringing. After he finished the conversation with someone on his phone, he looked back at Natalia again, "I'm sorry, I have no room…" he looked to Olivia, "I've got to go…" He stood up grabbing his coat and left.

Natalia stared at her hands as Olivia spoke "I'm sorry, Natalia-"

"Am I going to go to a foster home since he doesn't want me?" Natalia asked looking at Olivia with tear filled eyes.

Olivia was silent for a second, "No, no you're not, you're my family, my niece, and I'm not going to let you go into a foster home. You can stay with me, I have an extra room".

Natalia looked up, "Really?" she asked, "You don't have to do that"

"Natalia, listen, you're my family, and family care for each other, I'm not letting you go into a foster home, cause if I did and you went into a bad foster home, I could never forgive myself for that, so, if you want to, you can stay with me, I would love for you to, Natalia." Olivia smiled at her niece.

"Thank you so much, I mean it" Natalia said as they began to get their things and go back to the precinct.

**The story will continue on at the precinct depending on home many reviews I get! So please review lol, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, what you would like to have happen in the following chapter! Please and thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Natalia was lying on her new bed, in her new room, in her new house, with her Aunt Olivia, when Olivia walked in.

"Hey, you got everything unpacked." Olivia smiled at her niece.

"I had a lot of time and was bored, so I just started unpacking everything, and I was done." She laughed looking around her room.

"Natalia," Olivia began as the girl looked back to her, "I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened with Jackson, the night he hurt you."

Natalia looked at her stunned that she would ask about him, "Why would you want to know that?" she asked.

"Because you said it happened 3 years ago, which means I can still help get you justice for what he did to you, you deserve justice for that."

"Well I don't want it," She said looking away, "I don't remember anyways..."

"Natalia, I know that's not true, please, I want to help you, he deserves punishment for what he has done, and I need your help in order for that to happen."

"No…" Natalia said standing up, "I won't tell you, I'm not going to go through what he did to me again, it's over and done with, what's done is done and can't be undone just because you want to put him in jail. I haven't seen him in 3 years, and I won't ever see him again, now please, leave me alone about him, I won't talk about him, not now, not ever…" Natalia said as she locked herself in the bathroom, breaking down into tears again.

"How pathetic…" She said to herself, "He's not even near me and he's still getting to me and making me break," She looked in the mirror, as she whipped the tears off her face, "Well… not now, he won't get to me now, not with what's already going on… I refuse to break down at the thought of him; I won't let it happen, not now, not ever…"

2 weeks later, Natalia was finally going back to school, but not how everybody remembered her.

Natalia sat at her desk in her 1st period class, she was in the very first row, staring at the ground as the teacher went on and on about techniques to use when drawing. This was Natalia's favorite thing to learn about, at least that's was she told the teacher before Christmas break.

"Natalia, can I speak to you real fast?" her teacher, Mr. Hammond asked as he finished up and let everyone begin on their art project.

Natalia stood up and went to the back of the room with him, "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Are you okay? I thought this was something you'd be excited about, but you looked very out of it while I was speaking, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, can I get back to work?" she asked not wanting to be bothered by anyone at all.

3 class periods later

"Natalia, I am very disappointed in you, I expect different from you," Natalia's Principle Mrs. Porter said as she looked at her resent referral, "you left for Christmas break with no referrals or bad comments from your teachers and you come back and start a fight."

"I didn't start it," Natalia said annoyed with this principle, "I was simply defending myself," she looked down at her bruising wrist and knuckles, "she pushed me on the ground, I hurt my wrist, but I got up and pushed her back, she then started hitting me over and over, I defended myself, like I was taught to do."

"You broke her nose, gave her a black eye, and a few bruises on her face, and busted her li-"

"I was defending myself!" Natalia yelled, "If she didn't want that to happen, then she shouldn't have hit me, and she shouldn't have been talkin' crap, she provoked it."

"I called your mom to let her know what happened and that you'd be getting suspended, but she didn't answer."

"That's because she's dead, as is my dad…" Natalia said looking down.

"I'm so sorry, but who are you staying with? I need to contact them to let them know." Mrs. Porter said as she grabbed the phone.

"My aunt, I just found out about her, but I don't know her number."

"Do you know where she works? I can get a hold of her that way if you do, and what's her name?"

"Olivia Benson, detective for Special Victims Unit."

Special Victims Unit

"Detective Benson," Olivia said answering her phone, "Oh, hello, Mrs. Porter, is everything alright with Natalia?... Really? Is she okay?... Yes, I can be there in a few minutes." Olivia hung up and grabbed her bag.

"Everything alright Liv?" Amaro asked.

"Natalia got in a fight, I have to go get her, tell cap. I'll be back."

Driving back to precinct with Natalia

"Why'd you get into a fight?" Olivia asked as they got into the car.

"She was talkin' crap about my mom and dad, and then she pushed me, I fell hurting my wrist, I got up and pushed her back, she started hitting me, I just defended myself."

"You know, you're lucky their not pressing charges, the girl's mother knows how her daughter can be and understand that you were just defending yourself."

"Yea, if only that stupid principle would understand…"

"Well, I guess you'll be staying home for 2 weeks"

"Can I spend those 2 weeks at the precinct with you?"

Olivia looked at Natalia as they parked, "I'd have to ask Captain, but I don't think that'd be a problem.

Olivia's phone rang, "I'm heading up now, what's up?... Okay well put him into interrogation, I've got Natalia with me… Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

"Did they catch the man who hurt my mom and dad?"

"Yea, they did."

"I want to see him…" Natalia said as they walked into the precinct.

"Liv, I got to talk to you." Amaro said interrupting their conversation.

"Why don't you go sit up stairs, okay?" Natalia nodded heading up the stairs.

"What's up Nick?"

"We found who raped her mother and killed her and her father." Nick said looking up stairs real fast.

"Well, who is it?"

"It was Jackson, the same one who raped Natalia, 3 years ago. Amanda and Fin already got him to confess to it, and his Lawyer was there when he confessed to it too."

I know I took so long to update this! Sooo sorry! I've just been really busy with my new school and everything! Please review! Tell me if there's anything you don't like or like about it! Or if there's something you want to see in it!


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you completely sure it was him?" Olivia asked looking up the stairs too.

"We had his DNA ran against the evidence found at the scene, it was him Liv, he's the one who raped and killed her mother and father." Nick said looking Olivia in the eyes.

Olivia nodded, "I need to speak to him, and then I'll talk to Natalia." Olivia said heading to the interrogation rooms.

"Oh and Nick," Olivia said turning back, "could you get Natalia some ice? She hurt her wrist." Nick nodded and headed towards the office kitchen.

Olivia headed towards the interrogation room, going past Cragen and into the room. She stood in the corner of the room watching, listening, waiting for silence.

Jackson looked over at Liv, as did Amanda and Fin.

"Everything alright detective Benson?" Fin asked looking at Olivia.

"Nah, just waiting, I want to talk to Jackson." Olivia replied staring back at him.

"Go ahead detective," Jackson said, "these two lovies can wait." He smiled .

Olivia walked over putting her hands on the table and bending a bit to get face to face with Jackson, "So, Jackson, why'd you do it? You just had to get back at Natalia's mom for splitting up with you? Or was it because you never got to rape Natalia again, because she was to afraid to see you again, because of the first time." Olivia said staring into his eyes.

"I have no clue what you're talking about detective."

"Oh, but I think you do, you see, Natalia told us all about what you did to her 3 years ago after you and her mom split up. Did the power go to your head?"

"Oh, that?" He chuckled, "that was my way of getting back at her mother, but what I did to her mother, well, that was just a little payback for getting me fired from my job." He said.

"You know you ruined her Christmas? You ruined her for life, she's never going to be the same. The child you we're suppose to be a father to, and you ruined her life, the first time wasn't bad enough, so you had to go back and ruin it a second time." Olivia nodded heading for the door, "it's only been 3 years, you confessed to raping her, and you confessed to raping her mother and killing her mother and father. You might just never get out," Olivia looked away opening the door, but before she left she looked back, "hopefully..." Olivia left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Nice job Liv," Cragen said, " you got him to confess to another crime."

Olivia nodded leaving the room.

"You okay Liv?" Nick asked.

"1 down, 1 to go..." Olivia sighed sadly, heading up the stairs. She didn't want to do this... But she knew she had to.

Natalia looked up as Olivia came over and sat down next to her.

"Can I see who it was?" Natalia asked looking over at Olivia who was staring at the floor, lost in her own thoughts.

"What? Oh... I don't think that's a good idea Natalia..." Olivia said facing the teenager.

"What? And whys that?" Natalia asked staring at Olivia. Of course it's not a good idea, Natalia thought to herself, it never was, but I still want to see who did this.

"Natalia..." Olivia sighed, "it was Jackson..."

"What?..." Natalia's heart shattered... She didn't even think she had a heart anymore...

"Someone saw him around your house multiple times Christmas Eve. We brought him in and had his DNA run, then he confessed, to raping your mom, and killing her and your father, he also confessed to raping you..." Olivia saw whatever light left in Natalia eyes go out as she starred into Olivia's eyes and then looked down. She was quiet for a second, she set the ice down on the table in front of them and stood up, "I want to talk to him," Natalia stated, "I don't care if you think it's a bad idea, but this is something I want to do... I want to talk to him, one last time." Natalia looked up at Olivia, "I'll tell you everything about what happened that night, if you let me talk to him." Natalia headed down the stares, Nick was headed toward the interrogation room and she quietly followed him. She looked in though the window at Jackson, she shook her head and went towards the door.

"Stop her." She heard Cragen say, but she was already in the room. The door was open behind her as she stared at Jackson, everyone's eyes were on her, it was dead silence as everyone watched, waiting to see what she would say, or do next.

"Natalia, I don't think you should be in here." Fin said.

Natalia ignored him though, she didn't care, nobody thought that anything she did was a good idea, but she did it anyways.

Jackson stared into her big green eyes, the last time he saw her eyes, before he raped her, they were so full of life, so happy, there was a special kind of light in them, but now it was gone, her eyes were so dead, empty, and dark. But he knew that he did this to her.

"Why'd you do this?" She asked, choking back the tears, trying to be strong, even though she wasn't, and she didn't want to be strong anymore. She wanted so badly to just breakdown, she wanted to fall to her knees and cry, but she wasn't going to, not in front of him. "Why'd you do this to me? Didnt you think you had done enough damage to me? What did I even do to you to make you do this to me?" She asked, blinking the tears away.

"Awe, honey, I didn't do this to get back at you." He said chuckling, "But I'm honored that you would think that it was all for you." He said staring into her green eyes.

"You had to know that this would effect me in some way though," she said placing her hands on the table and bending over to look into his eyes, searching for some sign of remorse, but there was nothing, his eyes were dead. "They were my parents after all, you had to know that this would break me completely, didn't you?" She asked.

"Nah," he shook his head leaning forward, waiting for her to strike the table, he knew her temper, and that at some point before she left the room she would hit the table. "Your mom made me lose my job, and I did that to get back at her for doing so, I could have done worse, I also could have attacked you, again." He said grinning. That's when she lost it, she slammed her fist down on the table, pain traveling throughout her entire hand, wrist, and arm.

"You fucking bastard! You never deserved to be an officer, you abused your power, and that's why you lost your job. You just wanted someone to blame, you wanted" she said pointing her finger at him as he leaned back again. "someone to take your anger out on. you're just weak, you should have never became an officer, you're a fucking disgrace to everyone around you." She said staring him in the eyes, "I hope you fucking rot in you're cell." She said turning towards the door, before leaving she looked back, "Oh, and don't drop the soap..." She said, leaving, everyone stared at her as she walked past them. She grabbed her hand as she left the room, she wouldn't do it while he could she her, because she didn't want him to see her weak.

"You okay?" Olivia asked as she past her too, but Natalia ignored her and head towards the wall, she got to the wall and started punching it, 3 punches before Olivia stopped her, Natalia collapsed in her aunts arms, crying, letting every tear she kept locked away, fall, she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't be strong any longer, because she wasn't strong, not anymore, not after everything she's been though, she finally broke, she finally showed everyone that she was weak...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Natalia... Natalia, look at me hunny..." Olivia said gently to her niece who was crying in her arms.

"What?" Natalia asked whipping her tears and looking up at Olivia.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

But the teenager shook her head, "No..." She said almost in a whisper, "I let him in... He got to me and broke me... Again..." Natalia said looking down, "he's not the weak one... I am, he's probably in there laughing at what he's done to me and here I am, crying over him..." Natalia looked down.

"Hey," Olivia said, making the girl look up at her, "you're not weak, you are so strong, to strong, you've just been so strong for too long, you had to let it out," Olivia said, whipping Natalia's tears away, "you've taken so much pain and sorrow, and he's done so much damage that it just happened. You're not weak, okay?"

Natalia looked down, maybe she was right, maybe she had just been so strong for too long, it was bound to happen, but it was him who made her finally break.

A few weeks later and Natalia was sitting in court next to Olivia, Natalia didn't want to be here, but she needed to testify against Jackson about when he raped her. Natalia didn't want to though, she didn't want justice for herself, she wanted justice for her mom and dad. Natalia sat there staring blankly at the wall, listening to the quiet hum of the ADA Barba talking, and then she was called.

"I'd like to call Natalia Jefferson up to the stand to testify." Barba said.

She didn't move for a second, she honestly hadn't even noticed that he had called her to the stand.

Olivia nudged her lightly in the arm, "Natalia, you're up." She said to the girl.

"What?" Natalia said looking to Olivia then to Barba.

"You have to go up and testify, Natalia." Barba said gently.

She looked between the two, fear showing through her dark green eyes.

"Natalia-" Olivia began getting interrupted by the judge.

"Is your witness coming up or not, councilor?" He asked a little annoyed.

"One second your honor." Barba replied.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, finishing her sentence.

"I- I..." Natalia looked around the room, her heart was racing and she could feel beads of sweat forming at her hair line. She felt like the walls were closing in on her as Jackson yelled at her getting closer and closer to her. Her eyes fell on Jackson and she snapped.

"I can't do it..." She said quickly getting up and running out of the room.

"What is she doing?!" Jackson's councilor exclaimed, looking at Barba and Olivia as Jackson sat next to her and smiled. Olivia got up and ran after her.

She saw a swish of red hair as the bathroom door shut behind it. She ran in and found Natalia leaning over the sink breathing heavily, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Natalia," Olivia reached out to the red head as she quickly turned pushing up against the wall.

"I can't do it... I just can't!" Natalia said about to have a break down. "everywhere I go, everywhere I look there he is, he's there waiting for me, around every corner, I can't escape from him, I try and I try, over and over again, but I just can't! It's just me and him stuck in a room and the walls are closing in on me as he moves closer and closer to me, he's yelling at me and about to strike me at any moment and there's nothing I can do, because there's no where I can go, it's like a never ending hall but the walls are moving in on me and I'm trapped and I- I-" Natalia was freaking out, her eyes grew big, but all Olivia saw was never ending darkness in her green eyes. She had her fingers in her hair, her hands tightly pressed against her head as her eyes darted back and forth around the room, she was going on and on, she was having a mental break down. "And I just can't do it! I just can't do it anymore, Olivia!" Natalia yelled slamming her feet on the ground. Olivia moved closer and as she did so Natalia's eyes grew bigger and she backed into a corner, beginning to swing at Olivia, she hit Olivia in the face, scratching her with her nails and drawing blood, Olivia screams out slightly but ignored it and grabbed Natalia, wrapping her arms around her, trying to keep her still, trying to calm her down, she slid down to the floor with the red headed girl. Natalia stopped fighting but kept mumbling incoherent things to herself as Olivia gently softened her hair down and whispered soothing words into her ears. The door opened and Fin, Amanda, and Barba stood in the doorway. Olivia looked up at the 3, a bit if blood dripping down her cheek from the scratches.

"She broke, he finally broke her..." Olivia said quietly, Natalia was still mumbling incoherent things.

"The judge gave us recess till 10 A.M. tomorrow morning." Fin said.

Olivia nodded looking down at Natalia, who was curled up in her arms staring blankly at the wall with wide eyes, still mumbling.

"Is she okay?" Amanda asked.

"I honestly don't know..." Olivia shrugged, should we take her to the hospital?" She asked.

"No, I think we should just get her home, get her to relax." Olivia replied to the blonde.

"You okay?" Barba asked, motioning to the scratches on her cheek.

"Yea," Olivia nodded, "I'll be fine, I'm worried about Natalia at the moment." She looked at Fin, "Will you make sure that Jackson isn't in sight? So that she doesn't break down again." She asked.

Fin nodded, leaving the doorway.

A few minutes later he came back saying that he was gone.

"Thanks Fin." Liv nodded and he went over and helped her to get Natalia to her feet. Olivia gently wrapped her arms around Natalia leading her to the car with Fin following next to them.

They got her into the back seat and Liv buckled her in as Fin got into the driver seat and started the car, Olivia went around and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Your house?" Fin asked looking over to the Brunette.

"Yea, I wanna get her in her bed and get her to relax a bit, so it doesn't happen again." She nodded looking back at the ginger girl in the backseat.

Before leaving, Fin reached over into the glovebox and grabbed a baby wipe, Olivia took it, "thanks" she then began to wipe the blood off of her face as Fin started to drive to her apartment.

Liv walks out from the back bedroom pulling her hair back.

"She's laying down." She said sitting down next to Fin on the couch as she sighed.

Please review!


End file.
